Powered and trailed vehicles are conventionally interconnected for travel by coupling hitches involving fixed locations on the vehicles. Using ball and socket-type universal connections or pin-type connections, the required relative movement during travel is provided. The fixed locations, however, may be difficult to effect, particularly with large vehicles that prevent ready manual alignment for final coupling. When accurate alignment is not obtained, conventionally the towed vehicle is manually moved to proper position, which may require strength, dexterity and multiple personnel, often with an attendant risk of injury. As the tongue weight of a towed vehicle increases, the skill required and risk associated with coupling the towed vehicle to a towing vehicle may be substantially increased. The problem may be particularly troublesome for large steerable wheel trailers, such as those employed by the military.
Telescoping and pivoting hitches have been proposed to allow coupling between misaligned vehicles. Most are designed for lighter weight trailers and unsuited for heavy load applications. Others provide only a length-dependent articulation reducing the accommodated zone of vehicle misalignment.